Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers, for example, continue to develop more enhanced network services and applications. Consequently, manufacturers of mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones) are challenged to continually add greater functional capabilities in smaller form factors. Users additionally utilize these services and applications more and more to traverse content available over one or more networks (e.g., via the Internet). However, with the vast amount of content available over the Internet, users can be drowned in irrelevant or unwanted information. Search engines and other services (e.g., mapping services) provide searching based on criteria, however, it is technically challenging for these services to provide relevant information to users without the user specifying the criteria.